Beautiful Love
by Original Awesome Girl
Summary: What if Hayley lived with the Marshalls? What if the witches never found out about her and Klaus's baby? Read to find out.
1. Introduction

Hayley Marshall is a werewolf. Who had a one-night stand with Klaus Mikaelson, The Original Hybrid and has to face the consequences. **New: **Her adoptive parents never kicked her out. She ran away before they could find out about her werewolf gene. She has now returned and is living with her adoptive family, the Marshalls. Will she and Klaus ever reunite? How will Klaus and her family take the news? What will happen?

**Characters: **

*****Hayley Marshall

*Klaus Mikaelson

*Rebekah Mikaelson

*Elijah Mikaelson

*Katherine Pierce

*Marcel Gerald

**New Characters:**

*John and Lisa Marshall – Hayley's adoptive parents.

*Tiffany Marshall – Hayley's adoptive older sister- age 22.

*Olivia Marshall – Hayley's adoptive younger sister- age 18.

*Joey Marshall – Hayley's adoptive brother- age 15.

*Kevin Marshall – Hayley's adoptive younger brother- age 11.

*Jackson Kenner – Tiffany Marshall's fiancé. Werewolf from Hayley's pack.


	2. The Baby

**_A/N: I do not own The Originals._**

**Hayley's POV**

I looked at the pregnancy test in my hand. No, no, no, no, no, no! This can't be happening! I can't be pregnant! The last person I slept with was Klaus. But, vampires can't have children! "Hayley? You okay in there?" Olivia called from outside the bathroom door. We live here, in this really nice hotel, because my adoptive parents owned it. Awesome! I live in a room with Olivia and Tiffany, because we only had a certain amount of rooms that we couldn't rent out. "I'm alright. Thanks, Olivia. I'll be out there, shortly." I have to talk to Jackson. He's a werewolf. Klaus said he's from my pack. I quickly shoved the test into a Ziploc bag and into my purse. It is not safe anywhere else. My adoptive sisters are really nosy.

I quickly pull up my black skinny jeans, straightened my blue bubble top, and flushed the toilet. I walked out of the bathroom. "Where's Jackson?" I asked the girls. "Uh, I think he's in his room." Tiffany replied. I headed towards the door. "Thanks." I said as I left.

I walked down the hallway and knocked on the door to Joey and Kevin's room, where Jackson was staying. Hesitantly, I knocked on the door. Kevin answered. "Hey, Hayley. What is it?" "Can I talk to Jackson?" "He's kind of busy…" "Please? It's really important!" "Okay." And he closed the door and walked back into the room. Jackson came out moments later. "Hello, My Queen." I smiled. "It's really true? I really am a Queen?" He nodded. "Can we go somewhere, private? This is important." He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the boy's room, sensing I wanted to talk right away. "Joey, Kevin, will you two make yourselves scarce for a moment?" I asked. Joey gave me a devilish grin. "I'll tell Tiffany you're cheating on her" He said to Jackson. "I am not! We are getting married tonight." And with that, he kicked them out.

I sat down on the couch. He sat next to me. "What is this all about?" I reached into my purse and pulled out the pregnancy test, handing it to him. His eyes widened. "Who is the father?" he asked. "That's what I'm wondering. I've haven't slept with anyone for weeks except…" "EXCEPT WHO?" "Klaus Mikaelson." "WHAT?" "I don't know how this is possible." "Well, he is part werewolf. Perhaps it was his werewolf half that procreated." "I guess that makes sense. But I have to hide it from our family." "Agreed. They are so traditional, they will flip if they find out you are pregnant." I looked at him, seriously. "I have to tell Klaus. Where can I find him?" "Try New Orleans. But, not today." "Okay. I'll stick it out for the wedding, but I'm not going to the reception." "Why not?" I held up two fingers. "Two reasons. 1: I'm going to find Klaus. And 2: Stress isn't good for me or the baby." "Alright. Knowing Tiffany and I, I can see how you'd think the reception is going to be stressful. Good luck." He said as I left.

I entered our hotel room, smiling to myself. "We need to talk." Tiffany said, grabbing my hand and pulling me on to the couch. Her bridesmaids, including Olivia, gathered around. "What?" I asked. "What did you tell Jackson? Did you tell him I'm second-guessing the wedding?" I laughed. "What? No. I didn't even know you were second-guessing the wedding!" "Then what did you have to talk to his so urgently about?" Olivia asked me. "Oh, nothing important." I said. "Oh, it was something. What was it?" Tiffany asked, her eyes glowing. "I don't want to talk about it." And she left it at that. At least, I thought she did.

"Here." Sydney, a bridesmaid, said, handing me a pink bridesmaid's dress. I groaned, inwardly. I hate pink. We all put on our dresses, and Sydney did everybody's hair. Jackson's little sister, Emily, was a bridesmaid, even though she was only 11. I pulled her aside, because she, too, was a werewolf. She triggered her gene when she accidently lit a house on fire and killed a couple people. "What is it, My Queen?" she asked me. "Klaus Mikaelson." She nodded. "What about him?" "I slept with him and now I'm pregnant." I told her in one breath. She gasped. Then, smiled. "That's wonderful, Hayley." I looked at her. She frowned. "Don't tell me you're going to kill it?" I shook my head. "Good, because babies deserve to live. How far along are you?" "A little less than two months." "That's amazing. Does Klaus know?" "Not yet." I'm going to tell him tonight. "So, you're not coming to the reception?" I shook my head. "Oh! And, you can't tell anyone about this." She nodded, with wisdom far beyond her years.

…

The bride and groom were saying their vows and I could barely hold back the choking in my throat. I couldn't hold it in anymore. As soon as I started coughing, blood poured out of my mouth. The guests gasped, and Jackson and Emily rushed to my side. "Okay, everybody out. We'll have to delay the wedding." Emily said, loudly, standing on a planting pot. Blood was pouring out of me and my vision was fading, quickly. My knees buckled and I fell onto the floor. That last thing I heard was Jackson telling Emily, "Call Klaus." I screamed out in pain and then everything went black.

…

When I awoke, I was lying on my back, with arms wrapped around my body. I looked up, and the arms belonged to… Klaus. "Klaus." I said. I looked around; I was all alone in the room, well, with Klaus. "Good to see you are awake, Little Wolf." "Why are you here, Klaus?" "Emily, I guess she's Jackson's sister, called me and told me everything." "And, you believed her? Why?" "I had a feeling it could be true. Besides, if it wasn't, I could just snap all your necks." "How do you know it's true?" I asked him. "I can hear its heartbeat." I gasped, and he smiled. "What happened to me?" I asked him. "Well, um, the thing is, you have the baby's blood in your system, and, well, when I gave you my blood, Hayley…" "No! Klaus, tell me it didn't happen!" "Love, I wish I could. But, you're in transition. You need to feed on a human." "Klaus, I can't." "Hayley, if don't, you and our child will die. I can't let that happen, love." I nodded.

He brought a maid in and said, "Here. Feed on her." I walked up to her, and sunk my new fangs into her neck. I drank her sweet blood, then bit my wrist, and fed her my blood. Klaus compelled her to forget everything. "So, I'm officially a hybrid." I said, kind of asking. "An Original Hybrid, Little Wolf." "Original Hybrid? How?" "You are a direct descendant of the Original Werewolves, making you an Original Werewolf. I was not an Original Werewolf when I became a hybrid, but I was an Original Vampire, making me The Original Hybrid. But, if you are an Original Werewolf, than becoming a vampire turns you to an Original Hybrid."

My jaw dropped. "Come on, Little Wolf." He said, picking me up, bridal style. "What are you doing?" I asked him. "We are going back to your room to clean you up, so they can get back to the wedding." He carried me out of the room, and in the hallway, people were cheering. Klaus carried me up to the staircase and into the hotel room I shared with Tiffany and Olivia. It was on the fourth floor, so he had to walk a long way. He opened the door to the room and walked in.

He gently sat me down on the bed. "Help me get changed." I asked him. He softly pulled down the zipper of my dress; he was feeling every curve of my body as he did so. My dress, bra, and panties were stained with blood. I shed my bra and panties. Klaus looked away. "Why are you looking away?" I asked him. "It's not appropriate." He said. "It's nothing you haven't seen before," I told him. He smiled. I walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower. I stepped in, and let the water cleanse my body. I grabbed a washcloth and wiped the blood off my body. "Klaus!" I called. He rushed in. "Are you al…" he stopped as he looked at me under the water. "What?" I asked. "What did you want?" He asked, quickly regaining his composure. I handed him the washcloth. "Can you get the blood off my back? I can't reach it."

He smiled and stepped in the shower with me, taking the washcloth from my hands. He put it against my back, and said "There's no blood on your back." I turned around. "I know." I grasped his face in my hands and kissed him hard. He kissed me back, pushing me against the tiling. I pulled of his shirt and his pants, and all he was left in was his boxers. He pulled them off, and kissed me passionately. He ran his hands from my shoulders to my hips, making me gasp. I turned the water off as we knelt down in the bottom of the shower. I straddled his lap, and whispered in his ear, "I want you Klaus." He kissed a trail down my jawline, down onto my breasts, and finishing on my stomach. He caressed my cheek with one hand, and rubbed my back with the other. I moaned his name in pleasure as he entered me, feeling amazing and complete. We moved together as one, and then he broke it off. "Come on, Little Wolf. We have to get you changed and… Do you want to sleep, or go to the wedding?" "Sleep." I replied.

I quickly brushed my hair, while Klaus dried it. He walked over to the closet and pulled out Tiffany's frumpy pajama pants and one of her T-shirts. My hair was dried, and I shook my head. "No. That's Tiffany's. I don't wear frumpy clothes like that." He smiled. I grabbed a short black see-through nightdress that was no longer than mid-thigh length. He looked me up and down, his jaw dropped. I heard his heart skip a beat, even though it was beating as fast as a racecar. "You okay, love?" I said, mockingly, "Your heartbeat is very rapid." He just looked at me. I smirked at him.

I walked to one of the two beds in this room. I grabbed his shirt in my small fist, pulling him to the bed with me. I laid down under the covers, and he did the same, next to me. He pressed a gentle kiss on my forehead and I swung my leg over one of his, giving him permission to touch me and take me however he wants. "I want this more than anything, Hayley. But, I can't do this." "Why not?" "Because pregnancy makes you crave sex." "I've been attracted to you since before we slept together. Please Klaus. If you want me, just take me. Take me now." With that, he kissed me passionately. His tongue roamed my mouth and I let him explore me. He entered me like a tidal wave and I gripped his hair in my hands and called out his name in my euphoric high. He kissed me softly and slid out of me, saying "Go to sleep, Hayley. You and our baby need the rest." I smiled. He hugged me, and I fell asleep with his arms wrapped around me.


	3. Proposal

**Klaus's POV**

I woke up next to Hayley, remembering everything from last night. I had sex with Hayley, again. Only this time it was different. I believe I was actually making love to her. I love Hayley. But, all this is with her is pregnancy sex. Women crave it when they are pregnant. Last night she allowed me to enter her body. This time, we weren't drunk. She begged me to take her last night, and I obeyed. Although, she is amazing in bed. I felt amazing when she moaned my name, but I moaned at her when she began to move with me. I don't know what we are going to do. I want to be with her. I'm actually glad that she got pregnant.

**Tiffany's POV**

I was about to say 'I do' to Jackson, when Hayley coughed and blood gushed out of her mouth. We all looked at her in horror. Jackson and Emily rushed over to her. She started to sway a little and Emily yelled "Okay, everybody out. We have to delay the wedding!" Everyone quickly rushed out, and Jackson told Emily, "Call Klaus." Who was Klaus? What did he have to do with this? I heard a scream and I looked behind me. Hayley had lost consciousness. I ran out of the room with everyone else, half worried sick for Hayley; half afraid to get blood on my dress. Olivia hugged me, probably more worried for Hayley than my dress. Emily rushed out of the huge room. "… I don't care, Klaus. Please come. They need you." There was a pause. "If we're wrong, you can just kill us all, anyway… Great. I'll be outside, waiting." She said into the phone. She ran down the hall, flashing a thumbs-up at Jackson's mom. I grabbed Olivia, Joey, and Kevin, and pulled them into the room, where Hayley was. She was on the ground, unconscious. Blood was still pouring out her mouth.

Kevin, who was very emotional, ran over to her and hugged her body, crying. Olivia walked over and then we all walked out of the room. A very attractive man entered the hotel. I swear his eyes were turning yellow. He was filled with rage and at the same time, worry. "Who are you?" I asked, walking closer to him. He jerked his head to look at me. "Klaus. Where are they?" Who was they? He must mean Hayley, Jackson, and Emily. I pointed. "In there." He quickly walked to the room, pushing people aside. He opened the door and yelling could be heard from the inside. Jackson and Emily walked out, their faces red from crying.

**Hayley's POV**

I woke up wrapped up in Klaus's arms. I smiled. "You're awake, Little Wolf." I nodded. "I'm not a wolf, anymore. And certainly not a little one." He chuckled. "You'll always be my little wolf." I snuggled closer into his chest. I'm not really sure what happened last night, but I'm almost positive that he was actually making love to me. I love Klaus, and I'm so glad I got pregnant. This might never have happened otherwise. I looked at the clock, seeing a note taped to it. "Klaus! Read this." I put it in the middle of us, and we scanned the page. _'Hi, Hayley. Glad to see you are conscious. We called off the wedding for another week or so. We'll be down in the pool, then the arcade, and the karaoke restaurant. Be back at 8:30 AM. See you then, Tiffany and Olivia.' _I looked at my alarm clock, again. 8 o'clock! I quickly stood up and grabbed Klaus's T-shirt, putting it on over my head. "Klaus, why didn't they mention you?" He looked at me. "When I heard them coming, I locked myself in the closet."

I super speeded over to the walk-in closet and pulled out a light blue blouse with pink butterflies, a short, tight black skirt, and black strappy sandals. It was mid-July and very warm out. I walked out, tucked in my shirt, and brushed my hair. I walked out of bathroom, and Klaus looked at me. He had changed back into clothes. His usual- black jeans, black T-shirt, and ancient necklaces. He grabbed my waist and pulled me quickly so I collided with his chest. I gasped and he smiled. I was expecting him to smirk. He kissed me, softly. When he pulled away, he asked. "You wanna go out with me tonight?" I nodded, enthusiastically. I kissed him, and he kissed me back. He pushed me against a wall, and I kissed him back harder.

"Holy cow!" a voice exclaimed from behind us. Klaus was pulled off of me and we faced an angry Tiffany. Olivia was close behind her. "Hayley, what are you doing?" She asked me. "Kissing Klaus. What does it look like?" "You know the rule, no kissing until you get married." I shrugged. "I've broken many a rule in my life." "Like what?" "That is none of your business." I told her. Klaus put his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. And then he kissed me. It quickly turned passionate. "Little Wolf." He whispered in my ear. I smiled, and, brushing my lips against his ear, whispering "I love you, Klaus." We were whispering so quietly, you could only hear us with hybrid hearing. Then, something amazing happened. _Oh, Klaus. You make me feel amazing._ I thought, as he moved his tongue into my mouth, exploring me. _Really, Little Wolf? You make me feel amazing._ I was in shock for a moment. So was he. _Did we just…? _I asked. _Communicate telepathically? Yes, we did, Little Wolf._ Awesome.

**Klaus's POV**

Wow. Hayley and I can communicate telepathically. Cool. I continued kissing her and smiled, knowing she enjoyed it. "So, you guys do this a lot? You seem really comfortable." Joey said, coming into the room. I didn't care about Hayley's family, I just knew tonight was going to be awesome. I hope. I released Hayley and said, "See you tonight." She smiled and kissed my cheek. I walked down the hallway to my hotel room. Of course, I had to rent because my adoptive parents didn't own the hotel.

I quickly took a shower, taking in everything that had happened since I came here. Hayley loved me; I could read her thoughts. So, I decided to ask her to marry me. I had many reasons. We are the only two hybrids on Earth, we would have a baby that ties us together for life, and we loved each other. It only made sense. I quickly got out of the shower, put on my clothes, and walked out the hotel. I found a nearby jewelry store, and picked out a ring. It was a diamond and it was not to large because, knowing Hayley, she wouldn't like it.

…

I lay on the bed in my hotel room, thinking of how tonight would go. We were going to go dancing, then we'd go back to my room, kiss, and then I'd ask her to marry me. I sat down on the bed, and looked at the clock. It was 3:47, and our date was at 7 o'clock. I had enough time to sleep. I laid down, and fell asleep.

**Hayley's POV**

Tiffany and Olivia finally told me that they wouldn't tell their parents about Klaus and I kissing. I didn't care if they knew or not. I have a date with Klaus and I couldn't be more excited. I'm almost two months pregnant, and I am so happy! I have to find the perfect thing to wear. I turned to Tiffany and Olivia. "What should I wear?" "Just what you are wearing now. It's great." Olivia replied.

I've been starting to feel the effects of pregnancy more. I'm really tired. I laid down on my bed, trying to fall asleep. But, I can't. The only way I've slept in months was with Klaus. I guess I really only feel safe when he's around. So, I decided to call him. _Hey, Klaus?_

**Klaus's POV**

_Hey, Klaus? _I heard Hayley's voice in my head. _Yes, love? _I replied. _I can't sleep. I really need to. The baby needs it, too. Will you come to my room? _Wow. Did Hayley just ask me to help her sleep? _Of course, Little Wolf. Be there in a minute._ I walked down the hallway and knocked on the door to her room. Tiffany answered the door. Hayley, beautiful Hayley, was laying on her bed, restless.

**Hayley's POV**

Klaus held me in his arms and I slept like a baby. "Good bye, Little Wolf." He kissed me on the forehead. I'd see him in a half hour. "Klaus!" He stopped. "Is what I'm wearing good?" He hugged me. "You look great in anything, Hayley." I smiled and my stomach fluttered.

…

We had danced. It was magical. Now, we were sitting on his bed. We had apple cider, because I couldn't have alcohol. We talked. About us. About our lives; our families; and this baby. This wonderful miracle baby that brought us together. Then, we kissed. Very passionately. It was like the world disappeared. It was just the two of us. I think- no. I know I'm in love with Klaus.

**Klaus's POV**

We were kissing. It was amazing. I love Hayley. I need to ask her. It was now or never. I had the ring in my pocket. I gently broke away from the kiss. Her eyelids fluttered open, and she smiled at me.

I got down on one knee and her smile widened. I took her hand in mine. "Hayley, we both need this. We are the only two of our species in existence; we have a baby on the way; and, Hayley, I love you. Will you marry me?" She looked at me, then at our hands intertwined.

**Hayley's POV**

"Hayley, we both need this. We are the only two of our species in existence; we have a baby on the way; and, Hayley, I love you. Will you marry me?" Klaus asked me. I nodded. "Yes! Klaus, I will marry you! I love you." He smiled.

With that, I leapt off the bed, onto his knee, barely giving him time to slide the ring on my finger, before kissing him with all the passion and lust I had in me. He kissed me back, sweetly. He kissed me harder, with more force. I pushed him on the bed and, we made an unanimous decision. He kissed down my jawline to my neck. He kissed my neck softly, making me moan. Then, he pierced my skin with his fangs. He began to drink my blood. I ripped apart his shirt, kissing his chest. My fangs came out and I drank from his chest. Our eyes filled with lust and passion, our animal instincts took over. We both knew our clothes wouldn't survive, but, who cares? He pinned me on the bed and I called out his name as he entered me. I wrapped my legs around his waist, pushing him deeper into me. He was so long, I was impaling myself completely. I moved with him, making him call out my name. We couldn't be happier. We moved faster and faster. He kissed from my neck to my breasts, rubbing them gently. He kissed down to my stomach, still moving in me. I brought his lips back up to mine into a searing, hot kiss.

We gently broke away from the kiss, and lay there, panting. "Little Wolf, that was amazing." I smiled, shyly. "I love you, Klaus." "I love you too, Hayley." He held me to his body, and I cuddled into his chest. And I fell asleep there.

**Klaus's POV**

I held her to my body, and she cuddled into my chest, falling asleep there. I had achieved my dream. Hayley was mine, we made love in a way I never had before, and she was going to be wife. I fell asleep with those wonderful thoughts in my head. Next to the woman I love.


	4. The Secret's Out

**Klaus's POV**

I woke up next to Hayley. My arms are around her waist. I smiled as I saw the engagement ring on her finger. She stirred in her sleep and awoke. "Good morning, Little Wolf. Did you sleep well?" I asked her. She kissed my chest, then looked up at me. "How can you think I didn't sleep well?" I shook my head, smiling. "So, what do we do, now?" She asked me. "We can go get married." I suggested. She jerked her head towards me. "Today?" Her eyes sparkled. "Yes. We would just have to go to New Orleans." "Why?" "It's a werewolf marriage. We need a witch. I know a witch, Davina. She'll help us." "Wouldn't she tell the other witches in her coven?" "That's the best part! She hates the witches. They tried to kill her. If a witch uses magic, she tells Marcel and he kills that witch." "Oh, cool. So, we leave in an hour?" "Yeah." I smiled.

She got out of bed, completely naked. We both were. She looked down and laughed. I got out of bed and checked out the floor. Our clothes were scattered and shredded all over the floor. "We knew our clothes wouldn't survive." She laughed, picking up her shredded bra. She walked over to my closet and pulled out one of my T-shirts. "Guess I'll have to borrow this." She said, sexily. "You look good in my shirt." I smiled. "Great. I guess I'll have to wear them more often. Besides, you look better without a shirt." She said with a smirk, running her hands up and down my chest. "Hmm…" I replied.

She kissed my lips. "Come on. I have to go pack." I threw on some pants, and pulled down my shirt further down; making sure it covered her completely. "Are you sure you want to leave the room like… that?" I asked, gesturing to her body. We were quite a scene. I was shirtless; and she was only wearing my shirt. Anybody could tell what we'd been doing. "We can vampire speed there and my sisters are probably sleeping or downstairs." She grasped my hand and pulled me out the door. We vampire speeded to her room. She quickly took out her key and unlocked the door.

We walked in and she headed straight to her closet. She grabbed a duffle bag and pulled down some shirts, pants, and shoes. She also packed a hairbrush and toothbrush. She pulled me into the walk-in closet. "I hear them." She whispered. She put on a bra and panties. Then, she selected a red blouse and a short, tight, black skirt. She grabbed some black boots and we walked out of there. We vampire speeded out of her room and out of the city. "Ready?" I asked her. She nodded. I pulled her onto my back and I speeded us to New Orleans.

"Whoa. This place is cool. I mean, of course it is; you helped build it." She said. I smiled, warmly at her. I knew bringing her here would be dangerous, but at least I know Elijah won't take this one girl away from me. Hayley may seem sweet on the outside, but on the inside, she's just like me; full of fire and passion and fury. Definitely not his type. But, Hayley wouldn't choose him over me. She knows that's a mistake. "Klaus? Hello? Earth to Klaus? Anybody home?" Hayley said. I zoned out of my thoughts and saw her waving her hand across my face in attempt to break my trance. "What, sorry, love, I snapped out of it for a minute there." "Yeah, that much is obvious. I asked you where we were going." She replied with a slight giggle. We walked hand-in-hand down the streets of New Orleans. I knew Marcel would help me, because he said he would. I pointed to Marcel's mansion "There." _Are you still going to try to take back your city? _She asked me. I'm just glad she used our minds. Too many vampires could've heard us. I'm so glad she's smart.

We walked down the street until we got to Marcel's mansion. I knocked on the large door. Hayley stood behind me, silently. The door opened and I was shock at who stood there. "Rebekah!?" I asked. _Who is she, and what is she doing here? _Hayley asked me. _She's my sister, Rebekah. As for what she's doing here, I have no idea. But, she and Marcel had a romantic past, so I would think they were having a little fun last night, like we did. _I replied, raising my eyebrows. She giggled, smiling. Rebekah looked at us like we were crazy.

"Who are you?" She asked Hayley. "I'm… uh…" She looked at me, "She's my fiancé and the mother of my child, Rebekah. We need Davina to marry us." "What? Why, Davina?" "She's a witch. We need a witch to perform a werewolf marriage."

**Rebekah's POV**

Marcel and I had a bit of fun last night. I opened the door to see my brother, standing with some girl in a short, tight outfit, which, I hate to admit, but she looked really hot. She had tan skin, hazel eyes, and dark brown hair. Then, to my complete and utter shock, they asked for Davina to marry them. Never in a million years did I think my bastard brother would get married. I looked at the girl, closely. She didn't look pregnant to me. "So, you're a pregnant werewolf?" I asked her. "Actually, I'm a…" She stopped suddenly and ran to a bush, puking behind it. Klaus was by her side in a second, "Are you okay, love?" He asked her. "I think the morning sickness set in." She replied, laughing. "Anyway, I'm Hayley." She said, extending her hand. I shook it. "I'm Rebekah." "Actually, as I was saying, I am not a werewolf, I am a hybrid." "An Original Hybrid, Rebekah. And, she is Queen of the Werewolves; so she is as powerful as me, maybe a little more. So, let us in." Nik said. Wow, this girl is awesome. "I like you." I told Hayley. "Thanks, Rebekah. Now, can we please come in?" She said. This girl is really eager to marry Nik. Well, she is carrying his child, so I guess that makes sense. "Oh, yeah, right. Come on in." Nik put his arm around Hayley, and they walked into Marcel's house.

I led them to the parlor upstairs, where I knew Marcel and Davina would be talking. Davina considered Marcel a father figure in her life, and she said last night, as I was tucking her in,

"_Rebekah, don't you ever leave Marcel. He loves you. He is the father I never had and you are like the mother I never had." I dried the tears that had wet my eyes. "I always wished I could have a child and you are like the daughter I never got to have." By now, Davina was crying as well. "You, me, and Marcel: One big, happy family. It's just what I always wanted." She whispered, tearing up. I hugged her, pulled the covers up to her chin, and kissed her on the forehead saying, "Goodnight, Davina. Sleep well." "Wait… Rebekah?" "Yes?" "Don't make me go back to the witches – I don't want to." I nodded and turned off the light. Soon, she fell asleep._

**_Back at the Hotel…_**

**Joey's POV**

Something is wrong here. Hayley is missing. It all started the day of the wedding. Hayley went to see Jackson. Then, at the wedding, she coughed up blood and lost consciousness. That Klaus guy came up here and the other night, I caught them having sex in his room. Hayley knows our family rules- No sex until marriage; No kissing until marriage; Really, no more than hugging until marriage. Jackson, Emily, and Mrs. Kenner know something about this. I knew that they were in Jackson's room discussing this, so I grabbed Kevin's arm and pulled him into Jackson's room to spy. Being an excellent spy, I brought a camera and a voice recorder. We ducked inside the closet as Jackson, Emily, and Mr. and Mrs. Kenner walked in the room. It was Jackson who started the conversation.

"Hayley's a hybrid now. Not just any hybrid – an Original Hybrid. When she went unconscious, she lost to mush blood that, even with Klaus's, her and the baby would not survive." "The baby?" Mr. Kenner asked. From the closet we could see them. Jackson looked at Emily, who nodded. "Yes, Hayley's pregnant. With Klaus's child." He added the last part quietly. I am so glad I brought a tape recorder. "Oh my goodness gracious. The young lady got herself pregnant with The Hybrid?" Mrs. Kenner said. "Yes, Mom, but remember, she is still our Queen. We must respect her choices." Emily spoke up. "I found this box in Klaus's room. He proposed to her; they are getting married." Jackson said. Oh. My. Gosh. "But where would they go? They need a witch to perform their marriage." Mr. Kenner asked. "We think they went to New Orleans to see Davina. Even though he is not an elder, she is powerful enough to perform a werewolf marriage." Emily spoke up. "So, our pack is tied to the vampires, and witches, as Esther Mikaelson turned her children, once Hayley and Klaus get married. I'm sorry, Jackson, but you will not be the Alpha of our pack- Klaus will be." Mrs. Kenner said. "Do you think they planned this, Dad?" Emily asked. "Until Hayley got pregnant, no one, not even Klaus, knew he could procreate, because they though vampires couldn't have children. But, I guess we were wrong. They can have children." Mr. Kenner said. "Actually, we think, because he is part werewolf that it was his werewolf side that procreated." Jackson replied. "So, since Hayley is an Original Hybrid now, and cannot be killed, like the other Originals, she and Klaus will rule our pack and Klaus's pack forever?" Emily asked. "Yes, it appears that way. I bet Hayley will want to live in New Orleans with her pack, Klaus and his siblings – Elijah and Rebekah. Oh, hey, did you hear that Kol is getting raised back to life by Davina? It is a powerful spell, so it could take a while, but she is doing it for Rebekah and Marcel. Oh, Marcel is still ruling the city, but with all the living Mikaelsons in town, he doesn't stand a chance, unless Rebekah saves him, like last time." Jackson said. Then, they started to talk about werewolves and the next full moon. Kevin and I quickly left.

In my room, we played back the recordings and the videos and checked out the pictures. We wondered about the Originals, so we googled it. We were shocked at what we found. The first vampires and hybrid on earth. Apparently, a hybrid is part werewolf and part vampire, and, according to what we just heard, they can procreate. Kevin and I were really scared. Our sister, Hayley was an Original Hybrid pregnant with a baby that shouldn't exist, engaged to the other Original Hybrid, with the Original Vampires – Elijah and Rebekah. And, the most powerful witch in New Orleans – Probably some really old hag called Davina.

All we knew was that we had to stop them. New Orleans, here we come.


	5. New Orleans Spirit

**Davina's POV**

Rebekah came into the parlor with Klaus and a woman who looked to be in her early twenties. "Niklaus Mikaelson. Good to see you, my friend." Marcel said, and he went up to Klaus and hugged him. "And, who is this, fine lady?" He asked the woman. Rebekah slapped him. He put his hands in the air to show no offense. "I'm Hayley." The girl said, extending her hand. "Don't mind my asking, but how old are you?" I asked Hayley. "I'm twenty-one." She replied. "You must be Davina." She said. "I am." I extended my hand. She shook it, firmly. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Davina." She smiled. "Wow, you have really nice manners. It's nice to meet someone like that, after living in a house of vampires." I complimented her. "Oh, thanks. I'm only nice when it comes to polite manners." I laughed, and so did she. "Please, please, have a seat." Marcel said, gesturing to the couches and chair.

I sat down next to Hayley. A vampire came in with some beer and passed it around. I was only sixteen, but Marcel ruled this city and he said I could have it, so I did. I had my first alcohol last year, but I barely drank. I swore not to drink even a whole bottle of alcohol before I turned twenty-one. He passed one to Hayley, who held up her water bottle, and politely refused. We all looked at her, questioningly. "What are you, pregnant?" Marcel asked, and he and I burst out laughing. "Actually, I am." Hayley spoke up. I looked at her in shock. "You are?" I asked. She nodded. "Who's the father?" Marcel asked. "Oh, you might know him, pretty well." She smirked. Oh my gosh – She's pregnant of Klaus! I watched as realization hit Marcel's face. "Oh my… Klaus. You got Hayley pregnant." Marcel said. "Yes, and, they want to get married. This is where Davina comes in." Rebekah spoke up. "Hey, are you going to let us talk?" Klaus asked, annoyed.

Hayley giggled and said, "We need a witch to perform our werewolf marriage." "I can do that. I am the most powerful witch in New Orleans. I'd be happy to marry you. On one condition." I paused, as everyone's faces went slack. "What condition?" Hayley asked. "You two need to be truly in love." Hayley and Klaus looked at each other, just staring. _Are you guys communicating telepathically? _I asked them. _How did you know? _Hayley replied. _Well, I have enough proof. There is a witch's tale, that when two supernatural creatures – of any kind – are in love, they can communicate telepathically. _I told them. _I told you we're in love. Does that satisfy your 'condition'? _Klaus asked me. I nodded. I looked at Rebekah and Marcel who were staring at each other. So, I quickly popped into their conversation. _Hey, guys. That settles it. Hayley and Klaus are in love. I will marry them. Then, I will marry you two. _They looked at me in shock.

**Olivia's POV  
**I sat in shock at what Joey and Kevin just showed me. Werewolves, Vampires, Hybrids, Witches; they're not real. They can't be. There is no science to prove it. And, the fact that they claim Hayley and Jackson to be werewolves is absurd. Hayley is completely human. I am going to collage to become a scientist. So, if something doesn't fit with the scientific principles, it can't be real. "Please, come with us to New Orleans!" Kevin pleaded. "I don't believe this, but I need a break, so let's go." I agreed. I threw some clothes into a bag. I grabbed one of Hayley's sexy, short dresses that she kept in her hidden version of the closet. Tiffany had never found them. We were going to a new city, where my parents wouldn't be. "You're taking one of Hayley's dresses?" Joey asked me. "You better not destroy it. Hayley will kill you. Especially, since she's a hybrid." "She is not a hybrid. And, yes, I am borrowing a few of her dresses. I am leaving as adult and I think I wanna get some male attention. OH MY GOSH! I am becoming too much like Hayley." I do believe that she is pregnant, because I caught her having sex with the Klaus dude, the other night.

I grabbed one of Hayley's bras. Only problem was: Hayley had a much larger chest than me. So, I left her bra, finished packing my bag, and we headed out the door.

…

After a long drive, we arrived in New Orleans. "Hey, there's a bar. We should check it out." Joey said. "Why?" I asked. "Because, Hayley does bars. Duh!" "Let's go, then." On the way, we passed a young girl. Joey walked over, and caressed her cheek. She slapped him arm, and then he fell to the ground, holding his head, in pain. "Don't you ever flirt with me, again!" She told him, her hand twisting. "Hey! We're just here on vacation! Joey, don't flirt with random girls!" I told him. She moved back, quickly. "Oh, you're tourists. I'm so sorry." She smiled. "Hi. I'm Olivia." I told her, extending my hand. "Hi. Nice to meet you." She said. She was really mysterious. "So, what is your name?" Kevin asked her. "Oh, um, I had this incident that involved a bunch of people trying to kill me. So, I don't tell people my first name. But, you can call me Miss Claire." She smiled, warmly. "So, your name isn't Claire?" Joey asked her. She shook her head. "Well, I've got a wedding to perform. Stop by New Orleans again, sometime. It's a lot of fun." And, she walked into the bar.

**Davina's POV**

I had quite the eventful day. I married Klaus and Hayley, or now Mr. and Mrs. Mikaelson, I rose Kol back from the dead, and I was able to leave the compound for the first time in years. I went to the bar to meet Marcel, Rebekah, Elijah, Katherine Pierce, and Kol. In the bar, Marcel was up singing; Rebekah sitting at a booth, watching him. I guess Elijah and Katherine, those adorable lovebirds, would be here shortly. Kol was coming from the compound. Klaus and Hayley would come, but they were celebrating on their own- if you know what I mean. I sat down next to Rebekah, who was completely entranced by Marcel. My guess is that she was having a conversation with Marcel in her head.

**Joey's POV**

I met that girl – Miss Claire, and she killed my mind: literally. It felt like my blood was boiling and I had a splitting headache. A man walked into the bar. He had on a suit, so, naturally Olivia stopped him. "Hi. I'm Olivia. And you are?" "Elijah. You must be tourists." "How does everyone know that?" "We can tell locals from tourists. It just happens." A hot woman in a short, sexy, dress walked up next to him, her hand running up his chest. She must be his girlfriend. He leaned down and kissed her passionately. "So, guess what?" She said. "What?" "I went to the compound to get Kol, and you would not believe the _celebrating_ Hayley and Klaus are doing. It was so hot." She kissed him again. This must be Elijah, Klaus's supposed brother. Miss Claire and a blonde girl came out of the bar. A strong, young man came out of the bar, and picked up the blonde girl by her thighs. They started kissing against the wall. "Rebekah! Marcel! Please! Your family members are around!" "Kol! You're back!" "Yeas, Davina brought me back. Thanks, baby." He said, turning to Miss Claire. Davina rolled her eyes. Okay, we found Elijah, Rebekah, and Davina. All we need to find now are Klaus and Hayley, then, we are ready to kill the Originals.

**Hayley's POV**

"Klaus" I moaned into his mouth as he entered me, again. "Hayley" He moaned. We kissed like our lives depended on it. His tongue met mine and I was approaching my second orgasm. We made love like never before. We kissed and kissed to no end. When we finally broke away from each other, he kept my body pressed to his, running his hand along my curves, murmuring "You're exquisite, Little Wolf." "We should go to the bar." We said at the exact same time. "Let's dressed and go." I said. He nodded in agreement. I went to our closet, in our room that we now shared, and pulled out a beige blouse that had purple birds and one of my many, many, black, short tight skirts. I put on some purple sandals, and turned around as Klaus was fully dressed. We left the house, and headed towards the bar.

**Olivia's POV  
**We watched as that group went into the bar, then we went in and sat at a booth. We watched that family, and then we saw something awesome. Hayley walked into the bar, in a very sexy and provocative outfit, accompanied by Klaus; his arm around her waist. They walked to the booth where we figured out that these people were Elijah, Katherine, Rebekah, Marcel, Kol, and Davina were sitting. "Who would have thought a witch would be so hot?" Joey asked, referring to Davina. "Give it up; if we were locals, she would've killed you." I said. "So, the moral of the story is don't flirt with a witch?" Kevin said. I laughed. Hayley and Klaus sat down with them, and they immediately huddled and started talking.

Marcel got up and took the stage. The whole bar quieted. "Tonight, at ten o'clock PM, we will have a parade to celebrate The Mikaelsons. Thank you, now you may continue with your drinking." Everyone around us raised their drink.

Then, Hayley turned around and saw us. She turned back to the group, and started talking. They got up and walked over to us. "Well, well, well; If it isn't my little adopted sibling brats." Hayley said. "Brats? Who are you calling brats? We'll tell the cops if you dare to hurt us." "Oh, please. We own this town. We make the rules. No one tells us what to do." Davina said. "And, if they do try, we kill them." Kol added. "Because that's just how we roll!" Katherine said, earning a high-five from both Hayley and Rebekah.

"Come on, guys. We have to get ready for the parade." Marcel said. "Ooh! Can I do the fireworks?" Davina asked, excitedly, as they walked out the door.

**Marcel's POV**

Rebekah and I made a promise; In a few years, she and I would get married and Davina wanted us to turn her when she turned eighteen, so we could live together forever. Klaus and Hayley are going to have a baby, and, in the eternity they are going to be together, they will probably have more kids. Rebekah and I always wished we could have a baby, but vampires cannot have children. We should ask Davina.

Rebekah came in and straddled my lap. She placed her lips on mine, kissing me hard. She pushed me back, so we fell on my bed. I always loved the feistiness of Rebekah. It was amazing. She was that type of girl. She pulled off me. "Why so soon, Bekah?" I asked. "I asked Davina a question. I pulled out our mother's grimoire and found a spell. I asked Davina to put it on us. Klaus helped me. Using a few drops of Klaus's, yours, and my blood, Davina put a spell on us; that every full moon – because his werewolf side has kids – we have the opportunity to conceive a child." She said, her eyes lit with joy. "What? How? That's wonderful!" I said, not really knowing exactly what to say. "When's the next full moon?" I asked. "Two nights." She replied before attacking me with her lips, again.

**Kevin's POV**

Joey and I are going to kill the Originals. That girl, Davina, if we can get her to help us, we can take them down. Olivia was starting to believe us as well. Olivia, Joey, and I followed them to the compound. There, in the center of the room, Davina stood. She had her arms raised. Fireworks exploded out of the lightbulbs. Wow, she really is a witch. Hayley came downstairs. Her hand rested on her stomach. Klaus rushed downstairs. He pulled her to him and kissed her, hard on the mouth. Then, something happened. They were a flash and were upstairs, kissing on a railing. There was another flash and a door slammed shut. HOLY COW.


	6. Needle of Sorrow

**Tiffany's POV**

I woke up this morning feeling a little disoriented. I got totally drunk last night, and now I have a really bad hangover. I ran into the bathroom and spewed into the toilet. I stood up, left with only a headache. I spotted something in the trash can. I picked up. A pregnancy test. A positive pregnancy test. Whose could it be? I wondered. Maybe Hayley… no. That doesn't make sense. Wait… yes it does. When she was kissing Klaus, she said she had broken many a rule before. Holy cow. I walked into the sleeping area, where our beds were. There, I saw a note taped to the headboard on my bed. I quickly picked it up. _'Hi Tiffany, we are going to New Orleans to stop a wedding between Klaus and Hayley. She is pregnant with his child… long story. We left you our evidence over on your desk. You have to join us. We need to kill them- All of them. Love, Olivia, Joey, and Kevin.' _I laughed.

I went through the evidence on my desk, then made a phone call. "Hey, Olivia. Is this true?" "… I think it is. I… saw a witch. Exploding lightbulbs. We have to kill them. Before they kill us. So, grab Jackson, or another bridesmaid, and meet us down here. We've got news." "Like what?" "Hayley got married." "But, the oldest is supposed to be married first. That is the way it works." "Hayley is not and will never be one of us. You know she's adopted, right?" "She is?" "Tiff, she looks nothing like us. She has a family birthmark on her shoulder, and, yet, you never realized she was adopted?" "Nope. I guess that explains a lot." "So, will you come? Here, to New Orleans?" "Olivia, I'm getting married in six days. I can't afford to take a vacation! How about I send a bridesmaid down?" "Okay. But, who?" "I have someone in mind." "See you soon, sis. Love you." "Love you too, Olivia. Bye." "Bye."

I walked down the hall to a room I knew would be interesting. I opened the door to see all my bridesmaids in a huge pillow fight. "I need Caroline and Sydney." I said, popping my head in. They walked out. I stood with them in the hall. "You two are going to New Orleans." Caroline's eyes lit up. "Cool. Let's go." "Why are you so eager to go?" "Remember that guy who came when Hayley started coughing blood?" "Yeah?" "He's Klaus and we kind of have a history." "News flash. He married Hayley." I told her. Her jaw dropped. "I am going to kill her!" "Good luck with that. According to the evidence I have, she's an Original Hybrid. Don't really know what that means, but, hey." Caroline's face flashed anger. "Ooh…" Sydney looked up. "Wait… They needed a…" She stopped and looked at Caroline. She dragged her into a closet. I put my ear against the door. "They need a witch to do a werewolf marriage. Who would be willing to do that?" "I was there a while ago. The ruler, Marcel Gerald, has a witch who is the most powerful witch in existence." "That is impossible! My cousin, Sophie, would have told me if there was a huge, powerful secret weapon. She lives in New Orleans." "I don't care. Klaus is supposed to be mine. Not that wolf's. We have to help kill them." "Agreed. But, for different reasons."

They came out. "Okay, we'll do it." I smiled. "Great. Pack your bags for New Orleans, ladies." The Originals are going down.

**_Back in New Orleans…_**

**Elijah's POV**

We were busy getting ready for the ready for the parade. Katherine walked into my room, wearing a low-cut, sleeveless, purple mermaid gown. My jaw dropped. "What'd you think?" "I think…" I stopped as she came over, running her hand across my chest. She kissed me hard on the mouth, then, pulled away, smirking. "I thought I'd give you a glimpse of tonight." I opened my mouth, but no words came out. "Why should we let Klaus and Hayley have all the fun? Just because they're married? No, thanks." She said. With that, she pulled down the front of her dress a little, exposing the tops of her breasts. Then, she left the room. Why does she torture me like this? It just makes me want her more.

**Rebekah's POV**

I told Marcel what I had agreed to do with Davina. Only problem was…

_"__Really, Davina? We can have kids? That's been my lifelong dream. A family of my own. Sure, Nik gets a girl pregnant, but being an aunt isn't the same as being a mother." "Well… yes, technically. But, considering you are so old – No offense – there are many problems with trying this." "Like what?" "You have a low chance of being able to conceive, and if you do, you must be emotionally stable." "I'm emotionally stable." "An emotionally stable woman doesn't try to kill her brother. Twice." "Okay, okay, fine. But what does being emotionally stable have to do with this?" "For one, you may not be able to get pregnant, and two, if you do, your body, being old, may not be able to handle it, resulting in a very high chance of miscarriage." "Oh. I see. So, don't expect too much?" "No." "Thank you, Davina. For the warning."_

Marcel noticed something was wrong, as he pulled me closer. "What is it?" He asked me. I put my hands on his temples and let him relive the memory of Davina telling me this was possible, warnings included. "Are you ready for this?" "No." I raced downstairs, to find Davina. I found her using lightbulbs as sparklers. "Davina! Can you undo the spell on Marcel and I?" I asked her. "Sure, but not now, okay? We should all be getting ready for the parade." I nodded and raced back to my room. I put on a red ball gown I knew Marcel would love.

I walked into Davina's room and saw her dressed in a light orange dress. "You look gorgeous, Davina." "Thank you, Rebekah." She smiled, and then came over to hug me. "Who's your date for the evening?" She looked at me, exasperated. "Kol made me go with him." I laughed. "That's a Mikaelson for you." She laughed, too and we headed out. When we got downstairs, we saw Katherine and Hayley in very pretty, extremely revealing, but very pretty, dresses and all my brothers and Marcel in suits.

**Klaus's POV**

I changed into my suit, looking over at Hayley. Since yesterday, the morning sickness has started to kick in. She was bent over the toilet, puking her guts out. I feel bad for her. She came over, after drinking a glass of water. "Feel better, love?" She smiled. "As good as I can be." I hugged her, gently. She put on a very sexy dress, which, I did not mind seeing her in. "You look amazing, Little Wolf." She kissed my lips, as if to say, thank you. "Should we head out, now?" I asked. She nodded. We walked downstairs, only to see Elijah and Katherine kissing against the wall.

"Come on, Little Wolf. This is no place for us." I said, covering her eyes with my hand. She giggled, pulling it away, just in time to see Katherine break away from Elijah and come stalking towards us. Marcel walked downstairs, followed by Rebekah and Davina. Kol bounded down the stairs, like a puppy. Weird. Whatever, I learned to live with it.

We all huddled around each other, and laid out our plan for tonight. "I don't care how late you guys stay out, but I am coming back before…" Hayley said, she took a look at the sheet of paper, "Three in the morning." "Why?" Kol asked, obnoxiously. "Because I'm exhausted, that's why." He just looked confused. "I give up." Hayley said. We resumed our planning and then headed out.

**Joey's POV**

Olivia, Kevin, and I were getting ready for the parade when there was a knock on the door. I walked over and answered it. There stood Caroline and Sydney, two of Tiffany's bridesmaids. "Hi, guys. What are you doing here?" "Tiffany sent us. Let's kill the Originals." "Why do you want to kill them?" "Klaus said he intended to be my last love. Now he's married to that wolf, Hayley. If she wasn't a hybrid, I'd kill her." Caroline said. "And what about you, Sydney?" "Davina is only so powerful because she didn't complete the harvest. I did and I want revenge. I want to kill everything near to her."

"So, we're all on the same page here – Kill the Originals?" Olivia asked. We all agreed. "Yes." "Why do you guys want to kill them? Hayley is your sister." Sydney asked. "Hayley is adopted, and she shouldn't be pregnant. This baby should not exist. The Originals are the abominations that should be erased off the face this earth." "Wait… Hayley is pregnant?" Caroline asked. "Yes, with Klaus's baby." "Klaus! But, he can't have kids!" She shouted. "I know. But, it was a loophole. It was his werewolf side." "Let's go kill the Originals!" "Wait. We need a plan. The Originals will just kill us. The only people who could potentially kill them are…" Sydney trailed off. "But, they killed their parents last time. Would they survive this time?" Caroline asked. "I don't think so. Especially with this baby. They will all protect Hayley and her baby. Even if they get killed, Hayley and the baby will still live. And, Hayley can turn vampires and hybrids. We'd all be toast. There's no way to kill them." Sydney said. "What about the needle of sorrow?" Caroline asked. "That's low. Killing a baby? We can't do that, Care." "What other choice do we have? It's perfect. Klaus and Hayley will be so depressed, and the rest of the Mikaelsons will have let their guard down." "I can't, and won't, kill a baby Caroline. It is an innocent creature." "Nothing Klaus makes is innocent." "If that is how you are going to behave, I am not helping you." She grabbed her coat and ran out.

**Hayley's POV**

We were ready to leave for the parade, when the door burst open, and in ran Sydney. She was gasping for air, and she tried to talk, "Marshalls… Caroline… kill… you… … baby…" "WHAT?" Klaus yelled I handed her some water, as she slowed her breathing. "Your siblings, Hayley, Olivia, Joey, and Kevin, teamed up with Caroline, to try to kill the Originals- You guys. To do that, though, they want to kill your baby." She pointed to me. I placed my hand over my belly and her expressions softened.

"How do you know about this?" I asked her. "I came with Caroline. I wanted to kill you guys. But, she wanted to use the needle of sorrow…" She was interrupted by me, "What's the needle of sorrow?" I asked, getting worried. "It has but one purpose. To kill a child in the uterus by raising the mother's temperature. So, all of you, no one leave Hayley alone. You never know when there is an opportunity for her to be stabbed with it." "How do we know you are telling the truth?" I asked. "You don't. You can only believe I am. I only revenge on Davina. Goodbye, now."

"We can't trust her." I said. "I agree." Klaus said. "Let's vote. Who's thinks we can trust Sydney?" I asked. Davina raised her hand. We looked at her in shock. "Why, Davina?" "Because she's a witch. I tell by her neck that she went through the harvest. I didn't. It makes sense that she wants revenge on me, by killing you guys. Plus, I don't think anyone could make that up." "So, you think we should trust her?" Klaus asked. She nodded. "I say we give it a try, but at the first sign of betrayal, we drop her. Deal?" I asked. "Deal." Klaus agreed. "Now let's go get our parade on!" Katherine shouted, making us all laugh.

During the parade, I got separated from the group, by Kevin, who hurt his ankle. I turned around to get help, and there stood Caroline. She held a giant needle of some sorts. The needle of sorrow! "No, please! Caroline, no! Don't!" I shouted. "Sorry. Looks like you should have thought of that before you took my man." I screamed, and ran away from her, backing up until my back hit a wall. I continued screaming at the top of my lungs. _Klaus! Help me! Can't you hear me? Caroline's cornered me. She's got the needle of sorrow! She… Oh no! Klaus! She just stabbed me!_ I told him telepathically, as I continued screaming. I fell to the ground as she poked me, watching horrified. There was a whoosh, and her neck snapped. Klaus rushed to me, picking me up in his arms. I vaguely remember seeing Elijah and Kol hovering over me. I lost consciousness.


	7. New Weaponry

Kol rushed up to me at the party. "Kol! What is it?" I asked him, worriedly. "It's Hayley. She's been stabbed with the needle of sorrow!" I felt my blood go cold. "What? How? Who? Why are we still standing here?" I asked, before taking off running to the compound. Kol and I ran into Hayley's room, where Klaus and Elijah were covering her with cold washcloths, to keep her temperature down. "Davina!" Klaus said when he saw me. "This is good." I said, surveying the sight in front of me, "She needs to keep her temperature down. We can't let it go over 104 degrees." "Can't you do anything?" Klaus asked me. I shook my head, "It's a witch's spell, but it is messing with a body temperature, which can't be undone. Our best option is to try to keep her cool and conscious."

I turned to Klaus. "Can you get in her head?" "I'll try." He focused on Hayley for a minute. Then his eyes widened in shock. "Did you get through to her?" I asked. He shook his head, "Kind of." "What do you mean, kind of?" "She got inside my mind. I saw everything she saw. I watched a replay of everything she saw when she was stabbed by the needle of sorrow." Klaus said, as if he was in a trance. "And, what did she see?" Elijah asked. "Our daughter." He said, a little scared. Everyone gasped in shock when Hayley suddenly screamed and sat up. Klaus held her gently. "Are you alright?" "Yeah. You guys were really worried about us. Sorry about that." She said, placing her hand on her belly. "Wait… how do you know we were so worried?" Katherine asked, from her place in Elijah's arms. "When Klaus tried to enter my mind, I couldn't talk to him, but I could see everything he was seeing." "And I saw what you saw when you lost consciousness." Klaus said, slowly. "Makes sense. That was the last thing I saw." Hayley said. "This is weird." I said, trying to process what these two had experienced.

Then it hit me. They were able to see what the other could see. I don't know what this is, but I will definitely look into it. "I have an idea. Can you guys watch Hayley? I'll be back." I said, without waiting for a response, because I knew they would, and left. I didn't like doing this, but I have to. That witch, Sydney, I didn't trust her completely, but she might know about this. She completed the Harvest. On the way, I saw that jerk, Joey, I think his name was. "What do you want? I'm in no mood for games. I know you had something to do with last night." "Why? What happened?" "Don't play dumb with me. I know you were part of the plan involving the needle of sorrow. Don't you love Hayley like a sister?" "I did. But now she's a monster. That baby needs to die." "No, it doesn't. It is an innocent creature. Why do you want to punish it? It did nothing wrong. Neither did the Originals." "What'd you mean?" I lowered my voice and pulled him into an ally. "Their mother, Esther, she was the most powerful witch of all time. She created vampires so that her family wouldn't die. These kids were forced to become what they are. It wasn't by choice. You have no right to judge. Just go back and live your happy, normal life." I told him. He just looked at me, speechless. "What?" "You heard me. If you want to talk, call me later. I have to find Sydney." "Why?" I patted his cheek. "Witch business. Kol, come on!" I called, knowing he was following me. "You don't have to be so harsh, love." He said, holding his arms up to show no offense. I giggled; while I watched Joey's eyebrows shoot up.

"I'm coming." He said. I laughed. "I said this is witch business. Not human. Like… you." I said, adding a disgusted tone to my voice. Kol and I laughed, while Joey just looked offended. "Please, look-" "Okay, Kol and I will listen, but we don't have time to waste, so you'll have to walk with us. Got it?" He nodded, "Anyway, it was my idea to kill the Originals in the first place, but after hearing what you said…" "Look, Joey, you and Hayley may not be on speaking terms right now; you may want to kill her, but you know what I saw?" He pressed his hands against Joey's forehead, showing him a memory.

**Joey's POV**

Kol placed his hands on my forehead. Slowly, an image took place before me. _"No, please! Caroline, no! Don't!" She shouted. "Sorry. Looks like you should have thought of that before you took my man." She screamed, and ran away from her, backing up until her back hit a wall. She continued screaming at the top of her lungs. "Please, Caroline, it's just a baby! It is completely innocent!" She fell to the ground as Caroline poked her, I watching horrified. There was a whoosh, and Caroline's neck snapped. Klaus and I rushed over, with Elijah hot on our trail. "It's just a baby…" She whispered quietly before she lost consciousness. Tears ran down all our faces. I had to find Davina. "I'll find Davina; you take her to the compound." _

He took his hands off my head. "Would you wish that on anybody? Even your worst enemy? Would YOU want to lose a baby?" Davina asked me. I shook my head. "I… I didn't think that through, well." "No, you didn't. Thanks a lot, idiot!" Davina snapped. She walked closer to me, "I should've killed you the first time." I fell on my knees as I heated up, quickly. "You feel that? That's your blood boiling." She said, menacingly. "Wait, D." "Why should I spare his life? He hurt my family." "Because, we can compel him. Get answers. Find out their strategies. He'll be our weapon." "I'm sorry… what do you mean by compel?" I asked, a bit nervous.

Kol walked up to me, while Davina chanted some weird, witchy thing. Then, everything went black.

**Klaus's POV**

"Klaus. It's gone." Hayley said, feeling her forehead. "The temperature broke. I'm free!" I smiled, and kissed her, placing a hand on her belly, where our child was growing. "I can't believe everything that happened. It was…" She didn't know how to finish her sentence. "… Yeah. It was. But, everything is better now." She nodded, and hugged me, tightly. I returned her hug, as I saw Davina and Kol come in… with a prisoner.

"Look who we found, just roaming the streets. Alone. "Davina said. I recognized him as Joey. So did Hayley. "Nice, guys. But, why not kill him?" "We can use him as a weapon, against the others." Kol said. "I wanted to kill him, but Mr. Nice Guy, here, wouldn't let me." Davina jerked her thumb towards Kol, who just smiled and nodded. "It's true." Hayley and I laughed; I missed her smile. It was a beautiful smile. "It's nice to see your smile." "Oh, get a room, you two." Kol said. "We are in a room. You came in." Hayley said. "Don't be a smartaleck, Hayley. It's not nice." Kol said. We just laughed. "So, what are we going to get out of Joey?" I asked. Hayley walked over to him. "What always used to make him crack were two things. Being tickled or cash." "Well, let's try tickling, first." I suggested. She nodded, and tickled his foot. He woke from his sleep, and, to his great surprise, he was chained to a wall. "What…?" "We need you to spill your guts. Everything about the plan, or we will kill your family, making you watch, and you'll have to live with that guilt for the rest of your life." "Goodness, Hayley. When did you become so evil?" "I've always been devious. Just ask… anyone." "Wow… Davina… still super-hot." He said, trying to change the subject. "Spill. Now. What'd you know, you useless, pathetic brat?" Kol snapped.

I looked at Hayley, "Hey!" "Sorry, Hayley. I forgot you still respect him." "Respect him? He tried to kill me. And my baby. I was just going to say, that's my line." I chuckled, as Joey watched this exchange, carefully. Hayley stepped up to him, and said, "What's it going to take to get the information out of you?" He looked at Davina. She looked at me and Hayley, _"You have to help me, guys. I know what he wants." "What?" "He wanted me to take off my shirt." "WHAT?" "Yeah. Help… Please?" "Of course, D. We'll bribe him another way." _She wiped the sweat off her brow, and looked relieved. "Tell us, Joey. I know ALL your secrets. And I am not afraid to spill." He remained silent. "So, there was this time, when he got caught, by me-" "No, no, please, don't. I… I'll talk. I promise." "Good…" "It all started when…"


	8. Interrogation

**Hayley's POV**

"It all started when Hayley came to my room the day of Tiffany and Jackson's wedding." Joey started. I knew he'd talk because I had a lifetime of secrets to spill. He knows what I am, now. He's afraid. "She wanted to see Jackson, who was staying with Kevin and I. He pulled her into the room and they both came out, looking shocked. Then, at the ceremony, when Hayley started coughing blood, Klaus came in and I watched from behind a table. He bit his wrist and made her drink his blood. That's how I know I'm not crazy. I saw that happen. So, I took my naïve little brother, Kevin, with me to see what Jackson's family meeting was all about." He took a breath and pulled out his tape recorder. "I knew getting you spy gear for Christmas would be bad for all of us." I said quietly, but everyone looked at me. He pressed a button and this is what we heard:

_"__Hayley's a hybrid now. Not just any hybrid – an Original Hybrid. When she went unconscious, she lost to mush blood that, even with Klaus's, her and the baby would not survive." "The baby?" "Yes, Hayley's pregnant. With Klaus's child." "Oh my goodness gracious. The young lady got herself pregnant with The Hybrid?" "Yes, Mom, but remember, she is still our Queen. We must respect her choices." "I found this box in Klaus's room. He proposed to her; they are getting married." "But where would they go? They need a witch to perform their marriage." "We think they went to New Orleans to see Davina. Even though he is not an elder, she is powerful enough to perform a werewolf marriage." "So, our pack is tied to the vampires, and witches, as Esther Mikaelson turned her children, once Hayley and Klaus get married. I'm sorry, Jackson, but you will not be the Alpha of our pack- Klaus will be." "Do you think they planned this, Dad?" "Until Hayley got pregnant, no one, not even Klaus, knew he could procreate, because they though vampires couldn't have children. But, I guess we were wrong. They can have children." "Actually, we think, because he is part werewolf that it was his werewolf side that procreated." "So, since Hayley is an Original Hybrid now, and cannot be killed, like the other Originals, she and Klaus will rule our pack and Klaus's pack forever?" "Yes, it appears that way. I bet Hayley will want to live in New Orleans with her pack, Klaus and his siblings – Elijah and Rebekah. Oh, hey, did you hear that Kol is getting raised back to life by Davina? It is a powerful spell, so it could take a while, but she is doing it for Rebekah and Marcel. Oh, Marcel is still ruling the city, but with all the living Mikaelsons in town, he doesn't stand a chance, unless Rebekah saves him, like last time." _

I looked at Joey in shock of everything I heard. "I knew it was a mistake to trust Jackson and Emily. It never works out." I said, eyes glued to the tape recorder. "Who else has heard that?" I asked. Joey looked at me scared and when he didn't say anything I said, "Once, Kevin took Joey's pencil as a joke and Joey punched him, then told Kevin if he didn't pretend to have fallen off the slide at recess, he'd break his other bones." This seemed to motivate him as he said, "Olivia." "What else do you know?" Katherine asked. I imagined she was used to interrogation, so this wasn't unusual for her.

"Then, somehow, Tiffany found out while we were already here in New Orleans. She sent two bridesmaids, Caroline and Sydney." "You do know Caroline is a vampire and Sydney is a witch, right?" I asked him, with a flat tone of voice. He gulped and slowly shook his head, "Not at first."

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short! I need to update more often. Will be easier once school gets out... *sigh* Oh, well. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
